Certain light projection systems, known as “gobos,” use templates to block out portions of light generated by a light source, thereby to project desired patterns of light corresponding to cut-out portions of the template. In some applications, it may be desirable to use the same system to project light in different colors. For example, some conventional systems provide a light source that emits a single initial color of light, and one or more filters are provided to convert the initial light color to one or more different output light colors. These systems are incapable of transitioning between colors, or would otherwise require a large, mechanical filtering wheel to change the output light color. Conventional systems that use multiple light sources have an added problem of generating multiple light projections that are slightly offset when reaching the projection surface. For example, the projected light pattern 20 of a conventional, multi-light source device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes color shadows 22, 24 surrounding a central image 26, which makes the projected light pattern 20 fuzzy and multi-colored.